Nahoře v sovinci
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Malfoy měl něco v plánu. Harry/Draco


Malfoy měl něco v plánu.

Harry si tím byl jistý. Byl si tím tak jistý, jako jen málo věcmi, protože Malfoy to měl prostě v povaze. Malfoy _pořád_ něco chystal, pořád něco kul. To byla jedna z mála věcí, na které se dalo vždycky spolehnout.

I když i loni si byl Harry zatraceně jistý, že je Malfoy možná už smrtijed, a věřil tomu, přestože mu Hermiona neustále opakovala, že Voldemort by asi jen těžko měl využití pro nezletilého kouzelníka. Byl si tím tak jistý, že Malfoye pronásledoval prakticky všude, kam se hnul, a každým okamžikem očekával, že vyšťourá, jaké má Malfoy plány, jen aby nakonec zjistil, že i Malfoy má evidentně čas od času rád trochu klidu, a jednoduše se jen někdy na pár desítek minut někam zašije před svými spolužáky a… _rozjímá_ nebo co?

To bylo dost zvláštní, ve spojitosti s Malfoyem, ale Harry se už dávno naučil, že pokud jde o Malfoye, měl by počítat se vším. Nikdy se nedat překvapit.

Ve výsledku obvykle _byl_ překvapený, nějakým záhadným způsobem. Malfoy byl nakonec Malfoy a to pravděpodobně znamenalo, že má celoživotní trénink v tom, jak se chovat dost nepředvídatelně na to, aby dokázal zmátnout, kohokoli jen bude chtít. Což samozřejmě jen nutilo Harryho do většího soustředění, do toho, aby se nevzdával a dával hodně pozor. Aby se nenechal ukolébat zdánlivým klidem a _sledoval_.

To by bylo, aby Harry nepřišel na to, co má ten kluk v plánu.

„Harry, opravdu si začínám myslet, že jsi trochu paranoidní, co se týká Malfoye."

Harry neochotně odtrhl pohled od mladíka, který seděl u zmijozelského stolu a vypadal dokonale soustředěný na svoji snídani. Nesouhlasně se na Hermionu zamračil. Copak byl _paranoidní_? U Malfoye přece člověk nikdy nemohl být dostatečně ostražitý. Paranoia byla směšná. „Ale –"

Hermiona mu nedala ani příležitost domluvit. „Vážně, Harry. Já vím, že jsi přesvědčený o tom, jak je Malfoy strašně zlý, ale kdy naposledy opravdu něco udělal?" zeptala se ho a zdálo se, že se snaží být jemná. Zněla skoro shovívavě, jako by si myslela, že se Harry chová jako dítě, ale nechtěla to doopravdy říct, aby se ho to nedotklo.

„Já prostě vím –"

„Co, Harry?" Hermiona naklonila hlavu na stranu.

Vlastně ani nevypadala, jako by mu nevěřila. Spíš jako by byla jenom hodně, hodně unavená.

Harry neměl pocit, že by to tentokrát způsobil přehnaně plný rozvrh.

„Ty víš, že mám pravdu, že?" obrátil se Harry na Rona. To byla poslední záchrana. Ron ho obvykle podržel, pokud se týkalo Malfoye. Ron Malfoye nikdy neměl rád, nenechal by se jen tak oblbnout. Nebyl _holka_ , aby si nechal snadno zamotat hlavu, Ron měl… integritu? Jo, to bylo ono. Ron ho podrží před Hermionou a ona bude hned vědět, že jakkoli polevila ve své ostražitosti vůči Malfoyovi, oni dva určitě ne.

Ron se zašklebil a trochu neochotně se na Harryho podíval. Ruka se lžící mu klesla. „Já nevím, Harry," dostal ze sebe po chvíli ticha, kdy na něj Harry jen vyčkávavě zíral. Znovu se zašklebil. „Chci říct… On už nám nějakou dobu opravdu nic neudělal, nebo ano?" Trochu rozpačitě uhnul pohledem, když se Harry zatvářil nevěřícně, a tlumeně si odkašlal, ale pokračoval. „Neútočí na prváky. Nebo na tebe. Ani se nesměje Hermioně za to, že je mudlovského původu. Dokonce už nenadává ani _mně_."

Řekl to, jako by to mluvilo za všechno. Malfoy jako ztělesněná nevinnost jen proto, že ho konečně omrzelo nadávat lidem okolo sebe.

Harry trhnul ramenem. „Já mu to nevěřím," zabrblal nespokojeně. „Pořád sem _zírá_."

Hermiona protočila oči. „Vždycky sem zíral. A Harry, nechci nic říkat, ale ve skutečnosti mnohem častěji zíráš ty na něj než on sem."

Ron se _znovu_ zašklebil. Harry se začínal obávat, že mu ten výraz zůstane. „Fakt, kámo. Toho sis nevšiml?"

Harry přimhouřil oči. Tak možná na Malfoye zíral, dobře. Asi ano. Jenže to bylo kvůli tomu, že mu nevěřil. Malfoy nikdy nic nedělal jen tak, vždycky k tomu měl nějaký, obvykle ne úplně příjemný, důvod. Ne úplně příjemný pro Harryho a jeho přátele. Spíše velmi _nepříjemný_ , dalo by se říct, protože pokud se Malfoy odmlčel, většinou to bylo proto, že vymýšlel způsob, jak jim ublížit. A čím delší dobu se nic nedělo, tím byl Harry nervóznější.

A čím víc byl nervózní, tím víc Malfoye sledoval, při obědě ve Velké síni, v dlouhých chodbách hradu, během společných hodin. Několikrát za ním vyrazil skrytý pod neviditelným pláštěm, přesvědčený o tom, že když ho Malfoy neuvidí, když nebude vědět, že tam Harry je, snáze se prozradí. Malfoy se vždycky rád vychloubal a pro Harryho bylo jen těžké uvěřit, že by dokázal mlčet o čemkoli, co měl v plánu.

Muselo jít o něco velkého.

Harry se zamračil a neochotně obrátil pozornost zpět ke svému talíři. Ne že by ho klobásky s chlebem a dýňová šťáva dokázaly opravdu rozptýlit, ale alespoň nemusel od Hermiony poslouchat narážky na svoje duševní zdraví kvůli něčemu, čemu říkala _nesmyslná posedlost Malfoyem_. Nebo sledovat to, jak se Ron staví na její stranu.

To byla _zrada_ , Harry pro to neměl jiného pojmenování.

Harry nebyl posedlý Malfoyem. Jen věděl, že pokud ho nebude hlídat, pokud nebude nablízku, až Malfoy konečně rozbalí ten svůj plán, ať už je to cokoli, mohlo by se stát něco opravdu hodně ošklivého. Ne že by to bylo poprvé. Harry a Malfoy měli v tomhle už dost dlouhou historii.

Harry věděl, že od Malfoye je lepší očekávat cokoli, aby potom nebyl překvapený.

„Harry," pokusila se ho Hermiona jemně zarazit, když se Malfoy, zřejmě po jídle, zvedl od stolu a zamířil ven z Velké síně, a Harry se automaticky zvedl, aby ho následoval. Dlaň mu položila na předloktí. „Opravdu nechápu, proč na tom trváš. Není to dobrý nápad."

„Trvám na tom, protože Malfoy –"

„Jo, já vím," skočila mu Hermiona do řeči, její hlas rezignovaný. „Harry, vždyť přece _nevíš_ , jestli něco chystá. A existuje něco jako presumpce neviny."

Ron s plnou pusou přikývl.

Harry na ni chvíli beze slova zíral, ale Hermiona se nepřestávala tvářit vážně. „Fajn," zamumlal neochotně. „Fajn, sejdeme se potom."

Jenom doufal, že se zatím Malfoy nedostal moc daleko. Ne tak daleko, aby ho nedohnal.

Chodby byly skoro liduprázdné, když byli všichni na snídani nebo ještě v posteli. Harry se ani nepokoušel skrýt se pod neviditelný plášť, jen se pokusil našlapovat dost tiše na to, aby ho Malfoy hned nezaregistroval. Dokonce mezi nimi nechal tak velkou mezeru, aby se mohl řídit jen zvukem blonďákových kroků. Ne se úplně schovávat, ale nepotřeboval na sebe zbytečně upozorňovat.

Harry věděl, kam Malfoy jde, ještě dřív, než si zmijozelák vybral schodiště mířící do sovince.

Často tam chodil, celý minulý školní rok. Ne aby posílal sovy. Harry věděl, že neposílá sovy, protože ho tam stopoval už mockrát. Nakonec, sovy si mohl posílat klidně rovnou od snídaně, kdyby chtěl. Jen by si připravil dopis a přivázal ho k noze některé z těch sov, co přinesly ranní poštu. Ne, Malfoy se v sovinci schovával nebo hledal klid nebo přemýšlel nebo co, opřený o stěnu a pohled upřený vysklenými okny někam do dálky, jeho oči trochu nesoustředěné.

„Klidně vylez, Pottere," ozval se Malfoy najednou tiše, zrovna když Harry došel k pootevřeným dveřím. Jeho hlas zněl podobně unaveně jako ten Hermionin a překvapivě vůbec ne výsměšně. Žádný komentář na to, že by se Harry nedokázal pořádně plížit, ani kdyby mu šlo o život. „Vím, že jdeš za mnou už od Velké síně. Jsi jako dupák, nejde tě jenom tak přeslechnout."

Oh, tak přece jen ano.

Harry protočil oči, pohled pouze na Malfoyovi. Opatrnost. Musel si dát přece pozor na cokoli, co by naznačovalo, že se Malfoy chystá vytáhnout hůlku a proklít ho. Nenechat se jen tak ukolébat. „Co tady děláš, Malfoyi?"

Malfoy na něj pár vteřin jen zíral, a potom mírně pokrčil rameny a znovu se zadíval ven z okna.

Harry se zamračil. „Mohl bych si tipnout, co tady děláš," řekl a došel k Malfoyovi blíž, aby se podíval, kterým směrem druhý kluk vlastně hledí.

Jenom les a potom hory. Nic, co by podle něj Malfoyovi mohlo připadat zajímavé, pokud v sobě ovšem neobjevil básníka a nezačal se najednou kochat přírodou.

Malfoy se na něj znovu podíval a zvedl obočí. „Vážně? Myslíš, že jo? Že to uhodneš?"

„Něco plánuješ, jako vždycky."

Malfoy neodpověděl. Zamyšleně ho sjel pohledem od čela až ke špičkám bot a pak zase zpátky. „Je neuvěřitelné, jak jsi vždycky přesvědčený o tom, že všechno víš," řekl tiše a tlumeně si odfrkl, zvuk někde na polovině cesty mezi pobavením a – něčím, co už tak pobaveně neznělo. Ruce měl spuštěné podél těla, ale ani na okamžik to nevypadalo, jako by měl v plánu vytáhnout z kapsy hůlku.

Harry přimhouřil oči. Něco na tom, jak se Malfoy choval, bylo zvláštní, a on to nedokázal popsat.

Malfoy vypadal… skoro _smutně_ , což bylo asi to poslední slovo, které kdy Harry ve spojitosti s ním očekával použít. Vypadal smutně a jako by už příliš dlouho pořádně nespal, a Harry si uvědomil, že ho už dlouho neviděl takhle zblízka. Blonďák byl bledý – víc bledý než obvykle – a pod očima měl kruhy. Ale jinak byl upravený, vlasy pečlivě učesané a uzel na kravatě dokonalý, protože byl přece zmijozelský princ, rozhodnutý za žádnou cenu nevypadnout ze své role.

„A přitom nevíš nic." Malfoy pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a sklopil oči.

Harry se zmateně zamračil. Něco opravdu nebylo v pořádku. Právě v tuto chvíli nebyl Malfoy jen nějaký zlosyn, jak byl Harry zvyklý. Právě teď vypadal zranitelný a jako člověk, ne jen _zmijozelák_. „Co se ti stalo?" zeptal se ho pomalu a nespouštěl z něj pohled.

Na okamžik ho napadlo, že se sem Malfoy možná opravdu přišel jenom pokochat výhledem.

Malfoy dlouze vydechl a najednou jako by se zmenšil. Ramena mu klesla a nachýlila se mírně dopředu, jako by mu na nich ležela tíha celého světa, když na chvíli přestal být zmijozelským princem. Zkoumavě zatěkal pohledem mezi Harryho očima. „Vždycky jsi byl jejich zlatý kluk, Pottere," řekl, hlas dutý. Prázdný. „Vždycky ve středu dění a tak oblíbený, že by ti odpustili cokoli." Tlumeně si odfrkl, ale neznělo to ani trochu pobaveně. Jenže ani pohrdavě a Harry se překonal a nijak na jeho komentář nereagoval, jen čekal, co bude dál. „Vždycky jsem se tě snažil nenávidět."

Harrymu trvalo nekonečně dlouhou dobu, než se mu podařilo odpovědět. „ _Snažil_ ses mě nenávidět?"

„Svět by byl o tolik jednodušší, kdybych tě mohl prostě nenávidět," řekl Malfoy tlumeně, ale vypadal spíš, jako by mluvil jen pro sebe.

Harry potřásl hlavou, aby si trochu srovnal myšlenky. Nerozuměl ani slovu z toho, co Malfoy říkal. Byl… zmatený, protože tohle všechno znělo tak podivně, když to říkal Malfoy, který se mu od chvíle, kdy se poznali, snažil udělat ze života peklo. Kluk, který ho prakticky pronásledoval a posmíval se mu za každou hloupost, kterou kdy Harry udělal, který ho už v prváku po nocích lákal ven a provokoval ho k soubojům. Vlastně to byl Malfoy, s kým si Harry poprvé vyzkoušel spoustu kouzel, které se ve škole učili, a byl to on, od koho Harry odvozoval chování všech zmijozelských studentů. A teď mluvil tak zmateně, hlas slabý, a Harry v něm nemohl najít toho Malfoye, kterého znával, ať se snažil jakkoli.

A pak Harry v hloupé snaze najít ho, moci ho znovu vidět tak, jak byl zvyklý, udělal k Malfoyovi další krok a strčil ho do ramene, jen aby z něj dostal nějakou reakci. Jakoukoli reakci, něco, na co by se mohl soustředit, něco, co by bylo Malfoyovi podobnější než _tohle_.

Malfoy se nestačil zapřít v nohou a Harrymu se podařilo odstrčit ho tak prudce, až se opřel zády o hrubou stěnu. Ale neřekl nic, ani nevytáhl hůlku nebo se nepokusil bránit nějak jinak, jen na Harryho zíral, jeho oči najednou překvapivě tmavé.

„Mohl ze mě být dokonalý syn mého otce," zamumlal Malfoy a jeho dech se mírně prohloubil. „Mohl jsem být čímkoli, čím by mě chtěl mít. Jenže ses musel objevit _ty_."

V jeho obličeji se na vteřinu nebo dvě objevilo něco mezi frustrací a čirým vztekem, a než Harry zjistil, co se vlastně děje, obemkl mu prsty pevně kolem paží, těsně pod rameny, a během okamžiku to byl Harry, kdo se zády opíral o zeď.

 _Takže přece jenom_ , napadlo Harryho. Přece jenom Malfoy nakonec nebyl tak tichý a rozjímavý, jak se mu na tu chvilku podařilo tvářit. Pořád v sobě měl trochu života, něco, co si nenechalo od druhých nic líbit. Mnohem více Malfoy než to, co předváděl ještě před chvílí.

Harry si najednou připadal o něco málo jistější, přestože byl přitisknutý zády ke studené zdi.

Malfoy se roztřeseně nadechl, a Harry zjistil, že nemůže říct ani slovo. Jen na něj zíral, protože Malfoyovi se třásly prsty, které měl sevřené kolem jeho paží, jeho dech zrychlený. A pak Malfoyovi sklouzl pohled o něco níž, jen kousek, jeho oči lesklé, a on se naklonil o něco blíž k Harrymu, a prudce ho políbil.

 _Oh_ , zamumlal by Harry, kdyby mohl. Místo toho jen překvapeně zamrkal, protože Malfoy se k němu tiskl, jeho tělo pevné a tak blízko, a jeho rty na Harryho byly překvapivě… příjemné. Jemné a měkké, protože Malfoy vždycky míval rty jako dívka. Vlastně by to ani nebyl takový rozdíl, kdyby se Harry na chvilku zastavil, aby se nad tím zamyslel, jenže on nemohl. Prsty bez přemýšlení zajel do Malfoyových vlasů, a ty byly mnohem jemnější než čekal, takže ho za ně jen pevněji chytil a přitáhl si ho ještě o kousek blíž k sobě.

Malfoy ukončil polibek a stejně prudce, jako se k němu předtím přitiskl, se od něj odtáhl. Tlumeně zasyčel, když ho Harry nestačil pustit a omylem ho zatahal za vlasy, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Jen na něj chvíli zíral, dech pořád zrychlený a tváře zrudlé rozpaky.

„Co –" dostal ze sebe Harry zmateně a Malfoyovi se rozšířily oči.

„Sakra," zamumlal a šokovaně na Harryho hleděl, prsty pořád sevřené kolem jeho paží. „Sakra," zopakoval ještě slaběji, otočil se na patě a bez dalšího slova utekl.

Když Harry po několika nekonečných minutách, nebo možná půlhodině, odcházel ze sovince, rty ho pořád ještě brněly.


End file.
